It's Time
"It's Time" is the second episode in Season 2 (and fourteenth episode overall) of Breadwinners. ''It first aired January 3, 2011. Synopsis Buhdeuce repeatedly makes SwaySway jealous when he announces his plan to go out on a date with Zoona. Plot A trailer of "Zombie Dinner Party", a new horror film about zombies killing people, is watched by SwaySway and Buhdeuce at The Coffee Shop. Buhdeuce has 2 tickets to see it while SwaySway, has 2 tickets to go see "Pajama Sisters 2," a film about 2 girls expressing their feelings. Buhdeuce doesn't want to see it stating "They're just gonna sit around talking about their feelings, ''"fully clothed." SwaySway still wants to watch it yet hesitates in asking Zoona if she would like to come with SwaySway to see "Pajama Sisters 2" with him; soon, Buhdeuce interrupts and makes a joke causing Zoona to laugh, much to SwaySway's dismay. As Zoona brings their food, she brings the wrong food for Buhdeuce, due to her being stressed out about her moving that day. SwaySway offers to help her, as well as Buhdeuce, who makes another joke causing Zoona laugh once again. SwaySway gets angry, which results in him kicking Buhdeuce in the leg. As they load the boxes into the moving truck, SwaySway tries to tell her about the tickets, but still hesitates. Buhdeuce, once again, makes another joke, making SwaySway jealous. He then asks Zoona to see "Zombie Dinner Party" with him and she accepts, making SwaySway even more jealous. Later, Buhdeuce continues to taunt SwaySway about his date with Zoona. By taunting him with Oonski The Great and beating him in a fighting video game, causing his player to save a woman and make out with her, which Buhdeuce intends to do with Zoona; soon after, SwaySway is seen sitting in front of a TV screen with static. SwaySway shows Buhdeuce that there is no battery in the watch Buhdeuce had been wearing. SwaySway then takes all the clocks in the house (while being chased by Buhdeuce) and shoves them in a microwave to melt them, so that Buhdeuce won't know what time his date with Zoona is. The two proceed to fight over the clocks. However, a sudden electrical surge transports SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and the microwave through a time warp to another dimension. Soon, they quarrel over the ordeal with Zoona. SwaySway blames Buhdeuce for wrecking his chances to ask out Zoona, and he'' had'' to butt in and ruin everything for him. Buhdeuce, however, retaliates by saying that SwaySway was dumped for some girl who doesn't know he exists. Things spiral out of control when SwaySway, completely enraged, shouts, "I'll kill you!", and pushes Buhdeuce off the microwave, instantly disintegrating and turning him into dust. SwaySway, horrified at what he's done, is taken to a flat surface. He finds an invisible sofa and an invisible door. Father Time, an ethereal entity made entirely out of clocks comes out of nowhere and talks to SwaySway about what he's done, including being jealous, and burning all of his clocks. SwaySway apologizes for what he's done, even admitting himself that he was jealous. Father Time accepts his apology and tells SwaySway that if he ever does this again, he will be sorry. He tells SwaySway to ride the "time pony" to go back to where it started. SwaySway hops on the "time pony", which is also invisible. This is met by Father Time's comment that "That's how you ride a time pony?" The "time pony" flies forward, with SwaySway riding backwards, while seeing the process of all that has happened rewind back to where it started and we zoom out of his eye. SwaySway goes back to the beginning of the episode when Buhdeuce tells SwaySway that he has 2 tickets to "Zombie Dinner Party." SwaySway agrees to go this time, and then, unsuccessfully, tries to make a joke for Zoona. Buhdeuce interrupts once again, and makes his joke, causing her to laugh again. Buhdeuce sees SwaySway is jealous; at first, SwaySway denies this, but then stops and states that he's "maybe a little bit" jealous. Characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Zoona * Father Time * Oonski The Great * T-Midi Trivia * This episode is based on Regular Show. From the episode It's Time. Where Mordecai melts the clocks in the microwave. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:List of Bread Category:Breadwinners games Category:Breadwinners Category:Pizzawinners